Star Trek: Lightyear
by BrenRome
Summary: (OC Story. Submissions OPEN. Loosely based on Star Trek Online.) Cadet Samuel Hatjen must come to terms with becoming Captain of the USS Lightyear while trying to restore the galaxy to peace with his new crew as they set off on their five-year mission.


_**Hi, everyone! Welcome to my latest fanfic. For those who are wondering what happened to my AOS Story…well, it was made to my attention that Marvel has sold-out to our latest governing power in America. Now, I know there's a lot of good people, good actors on the show who don't believe in the way our country is being run. I can respect them. But I cannot for the life of me write for a company and give them attention if all they will do with that attention and money is further the cause of a truly disturbed man who I promise will one day fall. Perhaps I'll be alive to see it. Maybe I won't. But I will no longer support him in any way, shape, or form. Hence this story. Because these are dark times, my friends. But society can always rise above these petty people who think they can just walk all over us and silence us by taking things away. In our culture, nothing has represented truth, progression, and the belief that humanity can overcome even the worst of the world than Star Trek. It doesn't matter if you're a fan of The Original Series, Animated Series, the Original Movies, Next Generation, Deep Space Nine, Voyager, Enterprise, or the new Kelvin Timeline (not to mention the upcoming Star Trek Discovery,) the entirety of Star Trek is an idea we can all strive towards. As such, these times have inspired me to take a shot at writing for this great show. The plot of this fic is loosely based off Star Trek Online. The basic overview of this overall story is that in the Original Timeline following Spock Prime falling into the Black Hole as seen in the 2009 Film, the resulting open space left from the destruction of the Romulan Empire gave the Klingon High Command the opportunity to invade Romulan Space. The Federation failed to uphold peace and thus went to war with both the Klingons and the remaining Romulans who are now seeking revenge over their lost world. To top that off, the Borg have also returned now worse than ever before. Thus, this story is about a new crew who must quickly come to terms with becoming the chief replacement to their senior staff onboard the USS Lightyear. So if you're wanting to join, here's the character creation guide:**_

 **Basic Info**

Full Name:

Nickname(s):

Species:

Gender:

Age:

Birthday:

Nationality:

Hometown:

 **Career/occupation**

Occupation (First Officer, Communications, Helm, Weapons, Science Officer, Chief Medical Officer, Chief Engineer, Chief Security Officer, :

Titles/degrees:

Rank (if applicable):

 **Appearance**

Height:

Hair:

Eyes:

Complexion:

General body type:

Other defining physical traits:

Personality:

Skills:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Religious beliefs/affiliation (if any):

Biggest fear(s):

Biggest long-term goal:

 **Relationships**

Family:

~Parents:

~Siblings:

~Spouse/significant other:

~Children:

Other relationships (specify friends/co-workers/it's complicated/etc):

 **Background/other relevant info:**

 _ **So for example, here is the info for my Character who will become the Captain of the USS Lightyear:**_

 **Basic Info**

Full Name: Samuel Hartjen

Nickname(s): Sammy

Species: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 24

Birthday: July 5, 2385

Nationality: American

Hometown: New York

 **Career/occupation**

Occupation (First Officer, Communications, Helm, Weapons, Science Officer, Chief Medical Officer, Chief Engineer, Chief Security Officer,) : Captain

Titles/degrees: Captain

Rank (if applicable): Starts as Cadet in Security before his quick promotion to Captain

 **Appearance**

Height: 5'10

Hair: Short brown

Eyes: Blue

Complexion: Caucasian

General body type: Athletic

Other defining physical traits: None

Personality: Always open to negotiations first and foremost. Will fight back if necessary. Hates the way things have gone in the universe, but believes that if everyone works together, then the Federation can reclaim the glory it once had.

Skills: Diplomatic, Sharp-shooter, Improvises in extreme situations, Always willing to help when needed

Likes: Peace, The Federation, Any Species willing to peacefully co-operate with Starfleet, idolizes Captains Kirk, Piccard, and Archer

Dislikes: Those who would wage for violence rather than diplomacy

Religious beliefs/affiliation (if any): Believes that there is a higher being out there, and that someday the Federation will make peace between the Klingons and Romulans again.

Biggest fear(s): Failure, the total destruction of Starfleet and the United Federation of Planets

Biggest long-term goal: To restore Starfleet to what it once was. To reunite the Klingons and Romulans. Above all else, to live out the goal that every Starfleet officer dreams of embracing; exploring the final frontier and discovering brave new worlds and civilizations, boldly going where no one has gone before.

 **Relationships**

Family:

~Parents: Chesterton Hartjen and Jacqueline Hartjen

~Siblings: None

~Spouse/significant other: None

~Children: None

Other relationships (specify friends/co-workers/it's complicated/etc): None.

Background/Other Relavent Info: Samuel was raised on the principle belief in Starfleet being the key to the future. Graduating from the academy, he made his way to Lieutenant of the Starship USS Lightyear. Unfortunately, politics began changing in his time and not for the better. Despite this dangerous new world, Samuel maintains his core beliefs in equality, exploration, and diplomacy. He believes that violence should only come as a FINAL Resort no matter what.

 _ **So there's an example. Please submit as many characters as you like. And don't be afraid if you want to have a Romulan Science Officer or a Klingon Communications Officer. Remember; this is what Star Trek is about and the basic core principle of this story. Even though there is this war going on, this is to show that Starfleet will accept anyone if it means making peace. So with that said, please enjoy this little set-up chapter to help introduce you to this first crewmember. As always, I own NOTHING but my OC's. This is for FAN-Purposes ONLY so PLEASE don't sue! Other than that, enjoy!**_

" _After leaving Starfleet, I made it my life's work to reunite the Romulans with their Vulcan brothers. For years I lived among them and waged a campaign of peace. Finally, peaceful laws became a reality and I was legally allowed to live on Romulus._

 _In 2387, the star of the Hobus system went supernova sending a wave of devastation across the galaxy. I promised to save the Romulan homeworld. I failed._

 _The planets Romulus and Remus were destroyed. To prevent this fate from befalling the entire galaxy, I used Red Matter to create an artificial black hole which contained the supernova. Unfortunately, my ship was caught in the singularity and passed into another reality. My home, my friends, my life…all are memories._

 _Time does not stop for one man, and neither does history. The chaos that followed in the wake of the Romulus Destruction gave the Klingons an opportunity to spread their territory. J'mpok, the Klingon Emperor, traded diplomacy for the tip of a blade. 'Only in battle,' J'mpok says, 'is a Klingon truly Klingon.' The Federation did its best to maintain its alliance with the Klingons, but war was inevitable._

 _The Romulans want revenge for their lost world._

 _Now, the Borg have returned and are attacking the Vega Colony._

 _The Alpha Quadrant stands on the brink of destruction._

 _Every generation, Starfleet Officers hear the call to duty._

 _If the Federation is to be saved from chaos, new officers will need to take up the task of restoring peace._

 _The fate of the galaxy rests in their hands."_

 ** _-Ambassador Spock_**

 _Cadet's Personal Log, Stardate 86271.16140284124…_

 _This is my first log onboard the USS Lightyear. Having graduated from Starfleet, it has been a dream of mine since childhood to work onboard a starship and explore the unknown cosmos waiting to be discovered. Yet unfortunately, I wish that I were born in any other time. The war between the Federation, Klingon, and Romulans continue to wage on. Each passing day only brings more and more bloodshed and loss of life. One would think that the recent return of the Borg would make them stop squabbling amongst each other and unite against a common foe. Sadly this has not been the case._

 _Many people believe that this is the end for not only the federation, but for all sentient life in the galaxy._

 _To this, I wholeheartedly disagree._

 _I'm not that much of a religious man myself, but if there's anything I believe in, it's Starfleet._

Cadet Samuel Hartjen put his pad down when he heard the intercom switch on.

"Attention Cadets!" The voice of a woman called out, "This is Captain Miliandra of the USS Lightyear. We have just received word that the USS Apollo is under attack by the Borg. All cadets are to acquire phasers and meet in the transporter room to enact a rescue operation."

The Cadet sighed as he put his pad away.

 _Like I said, we live in a dangerous time, but I tend to keep on going. Because that's what any officer in Starfleet does. As one of my idols James T Kirk once said best; 'Risk... Risk is our business. That's what this starship is all about.'_

 _It is with that risk that I go now to save as many people as I can. Because as long as I'm able to save even one person, it means that I haven't given up. If I haven't given up, there's still hope._

Hartjen picked up his special phaser and rifle and then joined a number of other cadets in the Lightyear's Transporter Room. The Chief Transporter, an Android named G-424, gave them the basics of their mission. They were to report with the Emergancy Medical Hologram of the USS Apollo, help as many people as they could, and try to repel the Borg long enough for the Lightyear to get them all back onboard.

Hartjen nodded as G-424 energized the cadets.

 _ **Well, hope you enjoyed. Please leave your OC Submissions in the comments or PM them to me. Just remember to try and not be too Mary-Sue or Gary-Stu with them. So no being related to Worf or Dena, or saying you're an Augment. Otherwise, go nuts with your creations, but make sure they have a reason for being with Starfleet. Try to get them in as soon as possible and I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can. And like I said at the beginning, I own nothing but my OC's. This is for FAN-Purposes ONLY, so please don't sue!**_


End file.
